Papillomaviruses are a diverse group of DNA-based viruses that infect the skin and mucous membranes of humans and a variety of animals. Approximately 130 HPV types have been identified. About 30-40 HPV types are typically transmitted through sexual contact and infect the anogenital region. Different HPV types are associated with different pathological risks. Some HPV types result in latent infection, while some can cause warts, and others may cause a subclinical infection resulting in precancerous lesions. Persistent infection with a “high-risk” subset of sexually transmitted HPV may lead to potentially precancerous lesions and can progress to invasive cancer. HPV infection is a necessary factor in the development of nearly all cases of cervical cancer.